Spanked At Work, Spanked At Home
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: In the Benson-Cabot household, there is a rule: if you get spanked at work, you get spanked at home. Alex has received a spanking from her boss, and is now facing a spanking from Olivia. Story also features a Rollins/Novak spanking.


"Miss Cabot, get off my lap, put your clothes to rights, and get out of my office. Take the weekend for yourself and we'll regroup on Monday. And I'm calling Olivia right now. Don't think that I've forgotten." Elizabeth Donnelly snapped to the naughty ADA lying across her lap. Alex struggled to her feet and gingerly pulled up her panties and smoothed down her skirt. She sobbed as the lacy material of her panties rubbed against her freshly paddled bottom. She gathered her jacket and briefcase, and rushed from the room. Knowing that she would never make it across town to the SVU precinct before Liz was able to carry out her threat to call Olivia, Alex simply walked down the hallway and let herself into Casey Novak's office.

The pretty redhead jumped in surprise at the unexpected intrusion. But one look at her friend's face told her exactly what had happened.

"You okay?" Casey's tone dripped with sympathy. She had been on the receiving end of Donnelly's paddle many times herself. Liz was not a cruel woman by any stretch of the imagination, but she certainly knew how to keep her ADA's in line, and she had a very short fuse for any kind of nonsense. When she was ticked off, everybody knew it.

"I'll be fine," Alex assured her sullenly, "though I won't sit for the rest of my career. Damn, and she's calling Olivia!"

"Do you think Liv will still let you come to dinner with us tonight?"

Alex groaned at the question. She, Olivia, Casey, and Casey's top, Olivia's fellow detective, Amanda Rollins, had plans that evening to go to dinner at a new Greek restaurant that had opened up just a few blocks over. Alex had been looking forward to it, but she knew that this privilege would be taken away when Olivia heard of her behavior that day.

"I hope she will," Alex sighed, "but she probably won't. I really screwed up. I cursed out the DA _and_ I gave Donnelly the finger. Liv's gonna have my ass. Literally."

Secretly, Casey was rather proud of herself for being a good girl lately and staying out of trouble, though she would never rub that in Alex's face, especially at a time like this. After discovering that both women had very strict but very loving tops, Alex and Casey had become fast friends, and always felt for each other when they were in trouble. Casey's mind wandered back to the last time Amanda had taken her over her knee, nearly a month earlier….

"Casey, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you go out drinking with Alex until all hours when you have to be up at 5:30 tomorrow morning. And if you keep aggravating me about it, you will be in trouble." Amanda warned sternly as she stood at the kitchen stove making Casey's favorite vegetarian lasagna, with cinnamon rolls baking in the oven.

"But we won our case, Mandy!" Casey whined, ignoring the warning.

"And I'm very proud of you, sweetheart," Amanda assured her kindly, "and if you didn't have to be up so early tomorrow, I would say 'yes' in a heartbeat. But I don't want you to be my grumpy girl with a headache all day tomorrow, so you are going to stay home tonight and go to bed at a reasonable hour. I'm making your favorite dinner, and we'll have our own celebration right here." Amanda hoped that the promise of vegetarian lasagna and cinnamon rolls would soothe Casey's ruffled feathers.

"I want to go out with Alex!" Casey stomped her foot and pouted. Unfortunately, the ADA didn't notice that her detective's patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"I know you want to go out with Alex. I heard you the first time, Casey," Amanda spoke with an edge in her voice, "but you're not going out tonight. I told you to behave and you're not minding me. Go to the bedroom and stand in the corner and think about what behaving means. I'll come and let you out when dinner is ready, in about ten minutes."

"NO! YOU ARE MEAN!"

Amanda sprang into action. Grabbing a wooden spoon from the drawer, she simultaneously took her little brat by the ear and marched her into their bedroom, spanking her khaki-clad bottom as they walked. With tears filling her emerald green eyes, Casey realized, albeit too late, that she may have stretched Amanda's patience a bit too far.

"You do not scream at me, Casey Lynn. (SMACK) You do not whine and pester me to get your way. (SMACK) And you do not tell me 'no' when I tell you to plant your nose in a corner. (SMACK)" Amanda punctuated each statement with a healthy swat of the wooden spoon.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I'll be good, I promise!"

"It's way too late for that, little miss naughty," Amanda addressed Casey by the nickname that always preceded a spanking, "take those shorts and panties down and get over my lap." Amanda sat down on the bed as Casey, not wishing to further upset her very ticked off girlfriend, obeyed and pulled her pants and panties down to just below her knees. With this accomplished, Amanda took Casey by the wrist and draped the naughty girl across her lap rather like a wet towel.

"Why are you over my lap about to get a spanking, little miss naughty?" Amanda inquired unhappily. After a long, exhausting day at the precinct, this was _not_ how she imagined her evening panning out.

"I screamed and whined and I told you 'no', ma'am. I'm sorry!" Casey began to cry.

"You will be. Do I ever scream at you?" Amanda knew full well from her own childhood just how much the wooden spoon stung a tender bare bottom, but she didn't let that knowledge stop her from delivering a thorough spanking to her naughty little Casey's backside.

"Ouchy! No, ma'am, you never do!" Casey responded desperately as the sting began to build.

"That's right. What have I told you before? The minute that I scream at you, you then have the right to do the same to me. Until then, you will be respectful."

"Yes, ma'am! I will be respectful! I promise!" Casey burst into full tears.

"The whining we have discussed before as well. How old are you, Casey Lynn?"

"Ow! I'm thirty six, ma'am!"

"Yes, you are. Actually, about to turn thirty seven here in about two months. Do you think you sound like an almost thirty seven year old lawyer when you whine?"

"No ma'am! Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am! Please!"

"No, you don't. I'll tell you, you sound about four when you whine. Do you want people to think that you're only four years old?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Good. So there will be no more whining, right?"

"No more, ma'am! I promise!" Casey was only barely able to keep herself from kicking her feet at this point.

"And the next time I tell you to plant your nose in a corner, what are you going to do?"

"I will listen to you, ma'am! I'll stand in the corner when you tell me to!" Casey was sobbing.

"Good girl," Amanda approved as she stopped the spanking and put down the spoon, "because that's what you're going to do right now. Stand up and go stand in the corner for ten minutes, as I told you to do earlier." Casey hated the corner with every fiber of her being. But feeling the fire in her bottom, she got to her feet and did as she was told. She reached around and tenderly rubbed her bottom, grateful that she had a top who allowed her to rub. She knew that Olivia did not allow Alex to rub her bottom after a spanking.

When Amanda allowed Casey to come out of the corner, the blonde detective held and cuddled her for a long while, assuring her that all was forgiven, and that she was very loved. She finally gave Casey a hot plate of lasagna, and laughed when Casey got frosting from her cinnamon roll on her nose.

In the Rollins-Novak household, a spanking during the day always meant a reminder spanking before bed. Later that night, before Casey did indeed go to bed "at a reasonable hour", she first received the promised bedtime spanking. But that's a spanking for another story….

Casey was pulled from her daydreaming by the sound of Alex's cell phone. Alex knew instinctively from the ring tone that it was Olivia on the other end.

"Cabot." Alex's usual greeting wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Hello, Alexandra Marie. I just got a very interesting call from Donnelly." Olivia spoke in a tone of calm authority.

"I'm so sorry, Liv. I just got angry." Alex explained quietly.

"Which both Donnelly and I totally understand," Olivia stabbed her salad with her fork as she spoke, "it's easy to get angry in court. Emotions tend to fly high. But you can't afford to lose your cool like that in your line of work, Alex. It isn't professional. And I am shocked that you would give Donnelly the finger at all, let alone do it in open court! She could have had you arrested for contempt!" Alex thought she might burst into tears as she endured Olivia's scolding.

"I know I really screwed up, ma'am. I'm sorry I was bad."

"You aren't bad, little one," Olivia's tone softened, "your behavior was naughty, but you are my sweet and good little Alex. Everyone makes mistakes from time to time. What's important is learning to correct those mistakes. Do you have anymore work to do today?"

"No, ma'am, I am done for the day, and Liz said I could take the weekend. I have just been talking with Casey." Alex responded.

"Okay," Olivia nodded, though Alex couldn't see her, "when you are done with Casey, come down to the precinct. I should be there for most of the rest of the day unless we catch a new case."

"Yes, ma'am. I will be there in twenty five minutes."

"All right, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too."

Alex hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, turning back to Casey, who had been listening intently.

"Well?" she asked.

"She doesn't sound mad, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm definitely in hot water. I better go. She wants me down at the precinct."

The two ADA's embraced, and Alex made her way out of the office, out of the building, and to the parking lot. She yelped as her freshly paddled bottom made contact with the driver's seat of her car, and blushed as she glanced around to see if anyone had heard her. Thankfully, the parking lot was empty.

Meanwhile, back at the diner down the block from the SVU precinct, detective Olivia Benson and her partner detective Amanda Rollins were having lunch. Olivia was enjoying a crisp salad and a diet coke, while Amanda hungrily devoured a tuna sandwich and an iced tea. As Olivia slipped her cell phone back into her pocket, she sighed. Amanda looked up at her. As a fellow top and disciplinarian, she recognized the telltale signs of a dominant worrying over a misbehaving brat.

"Alex get herself into a scrape again?"

"Yeah. I love that woman to death, but sometimes I swear she's made a pact with Satan to destroy me. In any case, we won't be able to join you and Casey for dinner tonight. Can we get a rain check?" Olivia swallowed the last bite of her salad just as Amanda finished her iced tea.

"Sure. But if it's okay with you, I'll keep the reservations for Casey and myself. She's been wanting to try Oakley's Hut since it opened, and she's been good lately, so I'd hate to disappoint her."

"Oh, of course. I don't expect Casey to pay for Alex's behavior. But I want a full report on Monday! I was looking forward to trying Oakley's myself!" Amanda laughed and promised a thorough review of the restaurant's menu.

Olivia's eyebrows shot up when her cell phone rang a second time.

"Benson."

"Olivia, we caught a case. A woman raped and murdered over on 32nd street. Her four-year-old saw the whole thing. We need you to come take him to CPS and we need Rollins to go to the scene to ask around if anybody saw or heard anything."

"We're on it, Captain." Olivia responded obediently. She filled in her partner on what was happening, and the two women left the diner in their separate cars. Amanda headed to the scene of the crime while Olivia raced toward the precinct.

When Alex walked into the precinct, she looked around for Olivia, but didn't see her. She caught Munch's eye. The older detective smiled kindly. Alex was fairly composed, but her red, puffy eyes were a telltale sign that she had been crying.

"Good afternoon, counselor. Olivia and Amanda caught a case. Olivia told me to tell you that she left you a note on her desk."

"Thanks, Munch."

Alex approached Olivia's always neat and tidy desk. Once there, she found a cushion resting on Olivia's chair. Alex smiled at this small, loving gesture. As she sat down, Alex found an envelope with her name written on it in Olivia's handwriting. The note resting inside of it was short and sweet.

_Hi, Lovey!_

_We caught a case. Wait for me here and I'll be back as soon as I can. You may lie down in the crib if you need to, and I thought you could use this cushion. I love you._

_- Liv_

Alex put the note back in its envelope and placed it in her briefcase. Her eyes came to rest on the picture of Alex that Olivia kept on her desk. Alex recalled the day it had been taken, two years prior. Olivia was an enthusiastic amateur photographer, and had talked Alex into letting her take her picture while she was standing in front of the sink washing dishes, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and bare feet.

When Olivia returned to the precinct a few hours later, she grinned as she approached her desk. It was all she could do to keep herself from bursting out laughing. There was her sweet little Alex, sound asleep, with her head resting on the desk. Olivia bent over her and kissed her cheek, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Alex…. Alex, wake up, sleeping beauty." Alex opened her baby blues and offered a sleepy smile.

"Hi." Alex yawned as she picked her head up.

"Hi, baby. I have a little paper work to do, and then I will be home, but I want you to go on ahead of me. When you get home, change out of your work clothes, and wait for me in the bedroom in the corner. And have the paddle ready."

Alex didn't want to cry in public, but tears filled her eyes despite her best efforts. Olivia gently took her hand and pulled her into an interrogation room, making sure that all intercoms were turned off, and the observation window blind was closed. Olivia took Alex's hands gently in hers.

"Liv, please not another paddling. Liz already gave me one. Please just use your hand this one time? And I don't like the corner. It makes me feel lonely and sad." Olivia caressed Alex's sweet face.

"You have no reason to feel lonely, sweetheart. I am right here and I love you very much. I know you don't want another paddling. It wouldn't be a punishment if you wanted it. Do you remember the rule in our house about spankings?"

"Spanked at work, spanked at home double." Alex recited reluctantly. Her lower lip trembled.

"And then?" a hint of a smile played around Olivia's lips.

"And then I'm your good girl again, ma'am." Alex tried to smile through her tears. Olivia wrapped her in a loving embrace and held her close to her heart. The two shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay, you," Olivia chuckled, "Head on home and I'll be there soon. I can't be caught making out with my girlfriend at work. Again!" Alex laughed despite her tears. She turned to leave and shrieked when Olivia delivered one healthy swat to the seat of her skirt.

Alex drove home, hoping that Olivia would not be too far behind her. After swapping her work skirt and shirt for jeans and a t-shirt, she reluctantly obeyed Olivia's orders. She retrieved the paddle from its place in the bedside table drawer, and placed it on the bed for Olivia's use. Then she went and stood in the corner of the bedroom.

Olivia returned home about half an hour later. Rooting through the mail, she found nothing of interest. The house was quiet, and Olivia hoped that Alex had obeyed her. Walking into the bedroom, Olivia saw that Alex had indeed obeyed her, and was standing in the corner, trying not to fidget too much. The poor thing was sniffling and had her head hanging in shame.

"Come here, Alex." Olivia spoke as she sat down on the bed, noticing the paddle.

Alex fled from the damned corner and knelt down in front of Olivia. Olivia stroked Alex's long blonde hair.

"Thank you for doing as you were told, Alex. Are you ready to get this over with?"

"Yes, ma'am." without being told, Alex stood up, pulled down her jeans and panties, and laid across Olivia's lap. Olivia picked up the paddle and gently patted Alex's bottom with it.

"Scoot up a bit, honey."

Whimpering, Alex scooted up a few inches, making her still pink and tender bottom a better target for the paddle. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a shriek when the first paddle swat landed. She had barely taken a breath before the second was delivered.

Olivia was spanking hard and very fast. Alex soon found herself sobbing, lying limply over Olivia's lap. She knew that she deserved every last swat she was getting, but that didn't make it any easier. She didn't even notice when Olivia put the paddle down and began to rub her back.

Olivia began to rub Alex's back, and let her cry it out until she would feel better. Alex finally did notice that her spanking had ended, and looked back over her shoulder, at the relaxed expression on Olivia's face. Olivia smiled at her sympathetically.

"It's over, baby. You can get up and get a big hug whenever you want."

Alex slowly stood up. Her hands automatically wandered to her bottom in an attempt to rub some of the sting out. Olivia quickly grabbed them away from Alex's aching backside, with a light swat and a mildly disapproving frown.

"You know better, Alex."

Olivia helped Alex curl up in her lap and Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, partly to keep herself from rubbing her bottom. Olivia rocked and cuddled her, hugging and kissing away her tears. Alex babbled apologies and promises to be a good girl.

"Shhhhhh. I know you're sorry, lovey. I forgive you and I love you very much. You're my good girl."

Alex eventually fell silent and Olivia looked down at her. Her sweet little Alex had fallen asleep in her arms.


End file.
